For a Friend
by blaizecallsmebuttface
Summary: Kevin is just a hopeless dork trying to survive high school. Kevin and Nazz have to deal with a horribly awful bully named Edd. In order to prevent Edd's co-bullies from hurting Nazz, Kevin decides to strike a deal with Edd. He trades his freedom for Nazz's protection. It seems like a great idea until Kevin realizes that being a slave to Edd might not be that easy to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin looked at the tiled floor as he entered the boy's bathroom. With him he carried his green messenger bag, the string slightly cutting into his clothed shoulder. He went to the mirror on his left and stared at himself. He had masking tape on his face with every kind of mean name written on it. He started to peel off the tape, it stung a little bit, but he was growing used to it. He took the one that said "DORK" off of his forehead, and then another that said "LOSER". He peeled off four more and then disposed of the labels in the trash can to his right. After he was done he looked in the mirror and sighed. Seeing his ginger colored hair and taped glasses made him feel discouraged.

He adjusted his crooked QUIZ BOWL hat that got set off balance when dealing with his bully. "Pathetic, you still can't stand up for yourself, Kevin." He then tugged at his green sweater and made sure it covered his khakis. Once he was done making himself presentable he left the bathroom quietly.

"There you are Kev!" Nazz walked up to him and raised her hand, her form of a hello. "You didn't come by my locker after Science. Where did you run off to?" She asked, like she honestly didn't know. Maybe she was testing him to see if he would lie? He looked at her; her blonde hair was one cut short for the summer and she now kept it in a small braid in the back. Her black rimmed glasses made her blue eyes stick out.

"I got drug off by Edd and his goons right before lunch." Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

Nazz looked tired now. "What did they do this time?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I just got the masking tape again." Kevin said. "Nothing big."

"Oh…I guess it is easier than a full on beat down. Hang in there, okay?" She said to him and smiled when he responded with a nod. "Anyway, let's go and eat! I am starving. My alarm clock died last night and I woke up late. There was no time for breakfast." She said in a happier tone.

Kevin followed her down the empty hall. The blue lockers lined all around them. Nazz was good to have around, for mindless conversation and the occasional pep talk. She had been a victim of Edd's bullying too, but only verbal bullying; he never seemed interested in taking his anger out on girls. It was good for Nazz; she was far too sweet to take any kind of abuse from that ape. His buddies messed with her a bit though. Normally just knocking her books out of her hands and laughing, like the asses they were. Nazz and Kevin found their sanctuary in the courtyard behind the school. It was shady and nearly no one would mess with them here. No one came out there because they were all busy eating in the cafeteria or the roof top, which was basically only occupied by Edd and the occasional victim or buddy.

Kevin sat down in the grass and opened his messenger bag and chowed down on the PB&J that he had made himself this morning. Nazz was half eating her meal and ate some of Kevin's chips. He laughed at her and offered her more.

Kevin and Nazz met up later at the end of the day. They usually talked until it was safe to leave for home, except on Wednesdays. That was when they had Quiz Bowl right after the last bell rang. It was just a fun trivia game where you put in some random questions from each class and then answer the one you draw from the Quiz Bowl hat. Since Kevin was the captain, he wore the hat. It was a part of him now, and he rarely was seen without it on. But today was Thursday and Kevin would have to wait to be a nerd.

"I don't know Kev; I doubt that I will even get a B on that quiz. Physics is hard for some people." Nazz said putting her things in her locker and closing it softly.

"You did fine, I tutored you after all." He smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"True, but there was a ton to remember! I was sure that my head would explode." She said laughing.

Kevin and Nazz turned the corner. They could see the doors of the school, where they usually stopped the conversation to say goodbye and left each other for the next day. Kevin then saw something emerge from a classroom right in front of them. Then he saw the Devil himself come out of the office. Kevin knew it was too late, and Nazz bumped right into Edd. She hit her head pretty hard and you could hear the hardness of Edd's chest.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!?" Edd yelled at her. He raised his arm to push her out of his way when Kevin stopped his arm from connecting with the scared blonde.

Edd was surprised, but not as surprised as Kevin was himself. One thing you didn't do was touch Eddward. Not even his buddies dared to touch him, even playfully! Kevin let go of him and stared up at Edd, who was glaring at him now. Kevin could feel himself shrink under the bullies gaze. He always felt insignificant while standing in front of Edd.

"Pumpkin, tell your friend to leave." Edd said through gritted teeth.

Nazz immediately looked at Kevin with a terrified expression. "No. Kevin, I am not leaving." She said sternly.

"Just go Nazz, I will call you later." He patted her shoulder and gave her a shy smile.

With a sympathetic look she nodded and ran away from the scene. Kevin watched her leave and then looked back at Edd. He was even taller now. He had on his black beanie that had two white stripes on each side. He had gotten his left ear pierced twice shortly after entering high school. They were just black studs on the lobe of his ear. He was wearing his favorite outfit today. It was his black and silver jacket over his red T-shirt. His dog tags were dangling from around his neck, where they always were. They were by far his greatest possession. He had his black skinny jeans on with his wallet chain dangling from his pocket. Kevin looked down farther and saw him wearing his black boots.

"Finally that ugly girl is gone." Edd said, almost daring Kevin to say something. When he stayed silent Edd got a little mad. "Not saying anything, huh?"

As soon as Edd said that he punched Kevin in the stomach. His glasses nearly fell off his face. Kevin hunched over and gasped for air. Edd always knocked the air out of him when he hit him. Then Edd grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up to his eye level.

"You should know your place, Dork." Edd said glaring into Kevin's eyes. "See you later."

He dropped Kevin on his feet and continued down the hallway. Kevin watched as Edd's body got smaller and smaller. When he was gone he walked out of the school building and found his bike. It was a standard red colored one that he got from his father. He sat down on the seat and peddled away.

"Yeah, I'm okay. One punch and he was done. I am actually surprised. I thought he was going to explode." Kevin laughed trying to make Nazz feel better. It sort of worked. "Alright, bye." Kevin hung up his house phone and laid it down on his desk.

Kevin finished all of his homework and went to the kitchen to see his dad asleep on the couch. He might as well prepare dinner for them both while his dad was still asleep. Kevin walked around the kitchen grabbing everything that he needed to make tonight's dinner: lasagna. His father's personal favorite.

Kevin woke up feeling for his alarm clock. It was blaring and annoying him. He hit the off button and rose from his bed, his stomach still sort of hurt from yesterday. He walked over to his bedroom door and then walked into the bathroom that was down the hallway from his room. He opened the door and used the toilet. When he was done he walked over washing his hands and grabbing his toothbrush. He stared into his green eyes. He tried to smile but couldn't. There was something wrong with the fact that Edd only gave him one punch and then left. When he said that he would see him later it didn't even cross his mind that the rest of the beating would happen. Edd might even bring his goons with him to beat up Kevin this time. He might do that this time. Suddenly Kevin felt himself tremble. He felt sick but knew that he couldn't run from Edd forever.

Kevin got ready for school and then grabbed his messenger bag from his room. He walked from his room to the living room. He grabbed a Capri sun from the fridge and put some bread in the toaster. This would usually be his breakfast. While making dinner last night Kevin made himself lunch. This time he packed a PB&J, an apple, and potato chips in a brown paper bag. After grabbing his breakfast and putting his lunch in his messenger bag, he left for school.

When he got there he couldn't find Nazz anywhere. She must have woken up late again. Kevin walked in the school avoiding anyone that might trip him or push him into the lockers.

Kevin walked down the hallway to where his first period was. He was always majorly early because he didn't have anyone to talk to in the cafeteria or courtyard except Nazz, and she was late…always. He just hung around in the classroom until the bell rang, no big deal. Except when Kevin got close enough to the door he realized that someone was waiting by the door. A figure he knew all too well. He felt himself shrink already.

"Pumpkin, I thought you would be here." Edd said menacingly. "About yesterday, I have decided to forgive you. No need to thank me, I know I am great."

"Uh…okay?" Kevin answered, remembering the beating he got yesterday for not speaking and touching him. His voice was sort of shaky.

Kevin was now right beside the tall boy. Edd then pulled Kevin closer to him and smashed him up against the white brick wall. He didn't hit the wall hard, Kevin was just shocked to be tossed around so easily. Meanwhile, Edd took this opportunity to block Kevin from leaving too early by putting his hands beside each side of Kevin's head. He snickered and looked at the ginger haired boy as he looked at anywhere but Edd's face.

"Anyway, I have a swim competition today. You have to go." Edd said looking down at Kevin. Kevin was kind of scared now. _He is going to get drowned. Great, he was going to die today._ Kevin thought as Edd removed his hands from the wall and walked away. "See you at five."

Kevin walked into the classroom and sat down in his chair to think about what had just happened to him. Edd, the biggest bully in the school, demanded that he go to his swim competition. He wasn't asking…but telling him he _had_ to. This made Kevin a bit angry. What if he didn't want to go? He hated that narcissistic jerk! He always picked on him and called him names. He sometimes let his buddies beat him up when he wasn't there that day. They weren't merciful either. Johnny would use Plank if he thought that you were really bad. Jimmy was good at using his words. He said the most offending things to everyone that he disliked. Kevin crossed his arms and wondered what Nazz would think about this situation.

"He did what?" Nazz was shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. "You_ have_ to go? What happens if you don't?" She asked taking one of his chips and giving him a Cheeto as payment.

"I was kind of thinking about not going. He would just bully me if I went."

"But you don't know what he will do if you don't." Nazz was worried again.

"Hmm…good point." Kevin looked scared. Who wouldn't be? He was about to go into an area with all of Edd's friends and co-bullies.

"I'll just go with you. He didn't say that you couldn't bring anyone right? I will keep you out of trouble." She smiled brightly, showing her teeth this time. She hadn't shown her teeth since Jimmy said that her braces were disgusting.

Kevin smiled back at her and they finished their lunch together.

Kevin had an hour to waste until he would meet Nazz at the school. He decided to just do his homework since it wouldn't take him long. He had work to do in three subjects today. On any other day he would have homework in all of his subjects. Since it was Friday his teachers would give the students a small break and not assign as much. Kevin did it all in no time and was pleased with himself. He got done just in time to get out the door and head down to the school on his bike.

"There you are Kev!" Nazz said happily.

"Hey, did you wait long?" Kevin asked stopping his bike and getting off of it right beside her.

He hooked it up to the bike rack right beside the parking lot underneath a shady tree. Kevin walked in the school doors with Nazz. They walked down the main hall and continued until they found the gym. They passed it and soon were at the locker room doors for the swim team. There was a door that led to the pool a little farther down the hallway. Kevin walked up to the door and opened it for Nazz and they walked outside. The first thing Kevin saw was the people. Everyone in the school was crowding around the pool. The swim team consisted of some of the cutest guys in school, according to Nazz. Although the girls didn't know any of the members personally, they still went gaga for them Kevin collected from the atmosphere.

Kevin scanned the area and looked for some seats. There were a few on the bleachers right at the bottom. Kevin tugged on the purple T-shirt Nazz was wearing and led her to the seats he had picked out. Kevin didn't know why Edd wanted him to come to this stupid swim competition. His fangirls wouldn't sit down for them to see the action anyway. Kevin sighed and put his head on his hand, resting it there. He was completely bored. Nazz was just the same only she was staring at the hot boys in school that didn't even notice her.

Then the match started. Some of the fangirls had quieted down and had sat down on the bleachers like normal human beings. Kevin watched as each swimmer stood up on their block. Kevin spotted Edd as he put his goggles down on his face. He had his swim cap on and was dressed in his swim suit, which was just black with some gray on the sides of it. After the swimmers bent over they all jumped in once the coach said go. Kevin watched as Edd swam farther and farther away from them until he was turning around and already on his way back to the other side of the rectangular underground pool. That is what happened with each and every one of the matches for Edd. He was always first place, no one could beat the captain at all.

When the coach handed a medal to Edd he took it and threw it to Johnny, who was right behind him as soon as he received it. He wasn't much for medals or trophies apparently.

Kevin was just about ready to leave when he saw that all of the other spectators were leaving. He got up and kept Nazz close, he didn't want to run into Edd somewhere near the open water. Kevin walked inside of the school and began to walk past the swim team locker room. He was almost in the clear when he saw the door open in the corner of his eye. He hoped that it wasn't who he though t it was.

"Pumpkin!" Edd shouted after him. He was still dressed in his swim trunks.

Kevin came from around the corner and Nazz followed shortly after.

Edd's expression went from peaceful to utter nausea in 3.5 seconds. He looked angry now. Kevin now looked uneasy. He knew where this was going, sadly. Edd walked over to the two obviously trying to seem as dangerous as someone could be in flip flops. Kevin hid Nazz behind him and looked worried. He felt butterflies in his stomach now.

"Get out of here Nazz. I'll see you on Monday." Kevin said and she left, without a second thought. She knew that he would be safe, but it could have just been wishful thinking.

Once she was out of ear shot and Edd had gotten up to him he started to yell at Kevin.

"Why in the hell did you bring that ugly thing with you?"

"D-don't say that. She is my friend. You didn't say that I couldn't bring a friend." Kevin said feeling even more sick with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Did you think that I wanted you to bring someone?" Edd asked even more angry now.

"W-well…" Kevin got quiet. He was really scared now. He closed his eyes thinking. If he lied Edd would know instantly which was disheartening. "I was worried…that you would drown me." Kevin instantly felt weak as soon as the words came out. He could feel Edd looking at him now.

Edd snickered and looked down at the ginger haired weakling. "Adorable." Edd said and stopped to laugh. Then when he was finished Edd put his right hand on the wall and looked at the small, now worried, boy.

Kevin was instantly confused. Was he just called adorable by Edd? The Edd that picked on him and every other geek in school, the Edd that was always winning competitions, the Edd that could beat down a body builder with wit alone?

"W-what?" Kevin asked quietly.

"I will give you another chance. I am going to pick you up for a movie tomorrow." He sunk in closer to Kevin. "See you at eight." Then Edd disappeared inside the locker room.

_What just happened?_ Kevin asked himself completely confused. He fixed his red and black hat and then walked down the hallway.

"WHAT!?" Nazz asked. Kevin could practically see her expression through the phone.

"He just sort of said that he was going to pick me up for a movie tomorrow at eight. What does that mean?" Kevin said into the phone while in his room.

"It means that you just got _asked out_ by_ Eddward_. I think I am having a stroke." Nazz said.

Kevin was completely shocked. His heart rate increased tenfold and he could barely breathe. What. The. Hell. "What do you mean he asked me out? He ordered me! Oh gosh…I don't know what to do!" Kevin said his freckled cheeks becoming red.

"Calm down. All you have to do is go. You will be fine. Don't do anything to piss him off and you will be okay. What can it hurt? He didn't give you a choice anyway." Nazz said calmly.

"But…what if he tries to kill me? They won't even find my body…" Kevin said into the phone. It was the end again. "Tell your children about me Nazz, and how I fought good and hard."

"You aren't going to die. I doubt that is what Edd has in mind." Nazz reassured him. "Wear something nice okay? Maybe your green polo? Or…hey, wear that blue long sleeve with your green vest. You know, the one with that cool pattern on the front. It would look super cute." She told him happily.

"How can you be happy about this!? I don't want to look cute for _him_! He is the enemy! Nazz, help me!" He pleaded with her.

"No, you will go and be good. Don't anger him and you will be safe. I don't want to be glared at him for going with you again so I won't be there to help you." And then Kevin heard a click.

Kevin dropped the phone on his desk and collapsed on his bed. He was so worried about what would happen. The person that had tortured him through Elementary school, Middle school, and now High school was suddenly taking him to movies and calling him adorable. He didn't know what to think. Clearly his feelings didn't change overnight and he knew that he didn't like him…he couldn't have. He punched him in the stomach yesterday! People don't physically injure the ones they love…intentionally. Kevin shuddered at the thought of him being with Edd at the drive in, considering that was the closest movie place playing decent movies all the time. Kevin felt his face go red again. He was going to have to go, and wait for his impending doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday came fast enough and Kevin found himself looking for the outfit that Nazz described over the phone. He found it and then dressed himself with it quickly, noticing that Edd would be there in about fifteen minutes. He put on a pair of khakis and then put on his black leather shoes. He looked in the mirror in his room at what he looked like. His taped glasses didn't do a thing for his face. At least he wasn't covered in acne like some of the students in school. His freckles cluttered his face and his hair was messy because of his hat. He put it on his head as soon as he calmed his hair into a presentable shape. Kevin grabbed his wallet, just in case there was a problem. Then he was done getting ready. All that he had to do was wait by the door for Edd to come by and take him on this stupid "date".

It was already ten past eight and there was no sign that Edd was showing up. Kevin waited on the couch, hoping that every car that passed was not Edd's. _Maybe he had forgotten_, Kevin hoped. Kevin walked into his room and retrieved the house phone to put it on the hook. Then he realized that someone was climbing into his bedroom window.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kevin questioned Edd as he smirked at the red head.

"Coming to pick you up, duh." Edd said smirking in his trademark black jacket. This time he wore an orange shirt.

"Through the window?" He asked Edd.

"I don't do parents." Edd shrugged his shoulders.

"My dad isn't home. He works late on weekends." Kevin said walking out of his room and hoping that Edd followed.

"You're ready right?" Edd asked walking with Kevin.

"Yes, you took long enough." Kevin said, he didn't mean to make it sound like he was looking forward to this event. He just wanted it over so that he could get on with life…or death.

Edd stayed quiet. Then he reached the front door with the ginger. When Kevin opened the door he saw a black car parked outside of his house. That was the car that his parents had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. He always got something big and expensive on his birthday from them since they are never around. Edd took the lead and walked to his car, unlocking it for Kevin.

"Hurry up and get in, we have places to be." Edd said smirking at the red head.

Once inside Kevin could smell the scent of new car. It was about seven months old and it was still nice and clean. Edd was never the dirty type. He was always clean and he had some sort of an O.C.D. problem. Then they started driving down the road.

Kevin was right, they did go to the drive-in. Kevin looked at the large screen and wondered what was playing. He saw the sign that said the schedules and read it. It was a horror movie. _Great._ Kevin was not a fan of any movies, much less horror movies. He didn't spend much of his time with a remote in his hand watching cartoons. He was always reading and staying inside his room. He read cook books and anything that his mother sent him from her house a few hundred miles away. By the time that Edd had paid the lady at the counter, Kevin had snapped back to attention. They had parked already and Edd was messing with the radio station.

"Hey Pumpkin, grab that bag in the back ." Edd ordered.

"Uh…okay." Kevin looked back and saw a plastic bag with a lot of things in it. He grabbed it by the handles and pulled it over to Edd. He opened it and threw a package of gummy bears at Kevin's head. It connected with the rim of his hat.

"Damn. I need to aim lower." He said snapping his fingers. At this time Kevin was thanking his hat. He picked up the package of gummy bears and looked over at Edd.

"Uh…what do I do…with these?" Kevin asked turning over and holding up the package for Edd to see.

"You eat them genius." Edd said looking at Kevin like he was an idiot.

"Oh…" Kevin blushed a bit. He looked like an idiot. He put them on his lap and tried to calm down.

In a few minutes the movie began. Edd had ordered that Kevin move into the back seat with him to watch the movie. It was more comfortable than having to cramp all of the snacks with them in the front. Edd put his right foot on the middle of the seats in the front. Kevin snuck a look at him. Edd looked completely relaxed. He had never seen him so content before. Kevin looked at the screen again and watched the black shadow move across the wall behind one of the main characters. Then in a flash she was being dragged down into a large black hole kicking and screaming. Kevin was a bit uneasy. He was really scared. He gulped when he saw the shadows hideous face.

Edd looked over at the ginger that was sitting next to him in the back seat. He had been quiet all night. It was now nine o' clock and the movie was almost over. Edd was starting to get bored. Edd needed to entertain himself somehow…and then he got a good idea.

Edd removed his leg from the center of the two seats in front of them. He turned slightly and sat closer to Kevin without him noticing. Edd put his hand on the ginger's knee. Kevin felt a tingle go up his spine. He felt something warm on his knee and noticed what Edd was doing. He was nervous now…really, really nervous. Kevin's hands started to tremble. He had no idea what to do. He then tried to focus on the movie. There was now a sex scene going on with the main actress and actor. This was completely awkward now.

Then Kevin felt his hand move up to about the middle of his thigh. He inhaled sharply without Edd detecting him. He could feel his heart beat increase with every second that passed. He wanted to tell how uncomfortable he felt but he was scared of what the bully would do to him. He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to think of something else.

Edd looked over at the struggling red head. His face was beet red and he could see him trembling. This was interesting. Looks like the little dork was scared, either of the movie, or him. Edd smirked and turned around completely and put both of his hands on Kevin's belt buckle. Kevin opened his eyes to see Edd rummaging down there. He instantly knew what he was doing.

"E-Edd." His voice was too low for the bully to hear him.

"E-Edd…Edd, please. S-stop." Kevin said a bit louder this time. Edd just continued.

Now Edd was sitting on Kevin's lap slowly unzipping his pants. Kevin could feel his entire face was beginning to shine red. He was too shy and quiet to say no and too not ready to say yes.

"Edd, please…not…" He began through clenched teeth.

Edd then put his hand in Kevin's pants, over his boxers. He gripped the cloth surrounding Kevin's tender spot. He gave a shy yelp and grabbed at the part of Edd's shirt that was draping over Kevin's stomach. He gripped it tightly and felt a pulsation in his pants. He didn't want this. Finally as his last resort Kevin looked up at the boy sitting on top of him. He gripped his shirt really tightly trying to get his attention. With his other he had his hand around Edd's wrist, where he was holding what was pulsating. He was touching Edd, but what else could he do? He didn't want to do this. He wasn't even sure what was happening.

"Edd, please…don't." He pleaded. His heartbeat was in his ears and he could feel his body temperature rise. He was blushing like crazy and tears were stinging his eyes. Facing his fears was hard as hell.

Edd looked at the red head. He blushed a bit when he let go of his tender spot. Kevin was relieved and buttoned his pants up and tightened his belt. Edd was completely embarrassed. _Did he really just let that dork tell him what to do? _Edd looked back and realized that the credits were up. Edd hopped in the front seat and then turned on the gas. He drove as fast as he could to get Kevin home.

While Kevin was in the back seat he thought about how fast Edd was driving. _Was it because he told him no? Was he angry? Was he embarrassed? _Kevin pondered while Edd stopped at a red light. Kevin's face was still a bit red but his heartbeat was slower now. He felt bad now. He didn't want to hurt his feelings at all…because if he did then it would mean bad things later on. Kevin just stayed silent.

When they reached Kevin's house, Kevin opened the door to get out and then closed it. His pants looked ruffled where he had been sat on and his vest was lifted up still. Edd looked at him in the front seat and then threw out all of the packs of gummy bears in the bag at the red head.

He hadn't chucked them _at_ him…but at his_ feet_. Kevin watched this happen and then Edd drove off without a word. Kevin collected the gummy bears, thinking that it would be a waste to leave them on the ground.

Kevin woke up at ten forty. It was really hard to get to sleep last night with Edd on his mind. Kevin couldn't stop his mind from wondering what Edd would have said while giving him the gummy bears. He rolled over in bed and then thought of what he would tell Nazz when he called her. Maybe "Sorry I haven't called you until now. Nothing special happened. We just got there and watched a horror movie. I disliked the movie but he gave me gummy bears, do you want a box?" Or "Sorry, about the wait. I have been racking my brain trying to think of a reason why he wanted to have sex with me in a car during a horror movie. You want some gummy bears? I don't know why, but he threw them out the car at me when I rejected him." Then he stopped and went with the one that would make her worry less.

"Hey Nazz, I'm sorry about the wait. Nothing special happened on the "date". He picked me up…we went to the movie. I endured the sex scene but I am scarred for life, and then he took me home…giving me lots of gummy bears…want a pack?" Then Kevin hung up the phone. She must've been really busy because she didn't pick up. He just left a message and put the phone down.

Kevin sat on his bed now. He felt like he should probably have breakfast, but he wasn't hungry. He tried to think of things that would be good…none of them appealed to him right now though. Finally he thought of just eating a bowl of cereal and then doing his homework.

The next day at school Kevin was a bit reluctant to go into the school doors. He took a deep breath and then walked in to find Nazz. While walking down the main hallway he saw a few of the students that came in early on occasion. He avoided them and went to Nazz's locker. To his surprise she was actually there.

"Kevin, how did the date go?" She asked him as soon as he walked up to her locker. She said it quietly just in case someone was listening.

"Didn't you get my message? I called you yesterday." Kevin said to her curiously.

"Crap, I dropped my phone in the toilet when I got up that morning. I had to turn it off and put it in some rice. Sorry." She said to him putting one of her binders in her back pack.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said nodding at her.

"So? Details about Saturday?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you at lunch. See you in the courtyard." Kevin said and then walked his way to his first class. He was watching out for anyone associated with Edd while in the hallways.

He didn't want to have an unpleasant run in with anyone that reminded him of the lean bully. He was kind of scared as to what Edd would say to the red head once he found him…if he was even looking.

"Well…it sounded like it went well. I have no idea what you should expect." Nazz said looking at her sandwich.

"Neither do I." Kevin said a worried expression coming over his blushing face.

It was lunch time and Kevin had only seen Edd once today. Not face to face, Kevin was busy cowering on the other side of a wall while Edd talked to Johnny. He got out there before they were done, hoping that he wouldn't have to face him for the rest of the day. He didn't like that he had to lie to Nazz. She deserved the truth…but to be honest Kevin couldn't even handle the truth. Kevin shook his head and then ate the tuna sandwich that he traded Nazz for.

Once lunch time was over he left Nazz and went to his locker. He had a few minutes to get to his next class before the bell rang and everyone rushed outside of the classroom doors. He quickly walked to the door of the classroom but was stopped when he saw a figure emerge from the hallway to his right. Kevin wanted to erase his entire existence at that moment. There he saw Edd walking down with his hands in his black jean pockets. Edd looked over once he saw someone walking toward him. His face immediately went from uninterested and detached to utterly surprised. He stopped walking once he saw Kevin move his hands from his sides to meet each other to twiddle his thumbs. Kevin was ultimately uneasy. Once he saw that Edd stopped he cowered, collapsing in on himself. He looked over at the bully, who was six feet away from him. Kevin blushed once he remembered what he had done to him.

Edd started to walk up to the red head. Kevin saw this and retreated into the white wall behind him. He fixed his eyes on the ground and his heartbeat quickened. Edd was now in front of the trembling boy. Edd raised his right hand and placed it on the wall above Kevin's head. His other hand rested on his hip.

"Well hey there, Pumpkin." Edd said smirking evilly.

"H-hi." Kevin said squinting his eyes shut. He was making conversation and he wasn't touching him. Good so far, there was no reason for an unexpected beating.

Edd looked down at him, how afraid looked. He always looked afraid…or timid. This time he was blushing though…_like crazy_. Edd felt something sting in his chest when the green eyes of Kevin looked into his. Then Edd remembered why he walked over to the red head.

"About Saturday…" He looked down focusing on his freckled cheeks instead of his eyes.

"I-it didn't happen, got it." Kevin said waving his hands in front of his chest.

"Don't interrupt me." Edd grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled down angrily.

"S-sorry." He said fixing his hat.

Then the bell rang and all of the students flooded out of the classrooms. Edd immediately took a step back from Kevin. "We'll finish this later. Bye Pumpkin." He smirked at him and walked away.

Kevin wasn't sure when the two would talk but he wasn't determined to find out. He just wanted to evade Edd until he graduated but that was in two years. Plus they lived in the same town and it was kind of hard to avoid someone that knew where you lived. Kevin sighed and focused on the teacher in the front of the room. With his pencil he scribbled some notes in his blue notebook. He was slumped over his desk sighing because he had already memorized the material in the beginning of the year when he learned what the curriculum would be. This was boring, Kevin thought to himself as he watched the teacher use his hands to explain something.

Kevin moved out of his last period and went to find Nazz. It seemed like no one was bullying him today…which was very awkward. None of the other students touched him. He didn't get tripped while wandering out of the classroom, or get called a name by a passing jock. It was seriously weird. Kevin saw Nazz at her locker. She had a tissue to her nose and her glasses were cracked in the left lens. Her hair was frizzed a bit as well. It was evident that someone was picking on her.

"Nazz? You okay?" He rushed up to her.

"Yeah, just some of the girls dragged me into the bathroom. Do I look that bad?" Nazz laughed. Her bottom lip was slightly cut in the middle.

"No…I just don't know why they did that all of a sudden. You didn't do anything to deserve it." Kevin gave a sympathetic look.

"Well, that's high school for you, nothing else to do but grin and bear it." Nazz said and then closed her locker.

Kevin felt bad for her, here he was not getting picked on at all and she was suffering. The girls at the school were just as bad as the boys. They could even be worse given the circumstances. Kevin thought of the influence Edd had on the other students. He even beat up on the other kids sometimes. He wasn't limited to any few students. If he was angry enough, he could beat up the entire Football team. Kevin always thought that that was an overstatement though. He never believed anything about Edd that came from the other students…aside from his obsession with his dog tags and hat and his rules. Edd was very intimidating, not only to Kevin.

Now the two of them were heading outside the doors of the school. If only they had been a bit faster though. Two boys had stopped in front of them; Kevin had no idea where they came from. Nazz was just as surprised as the red head.

"Ew, look at this ugly thing." They two of them laughed at Nazz. Kevin looked over at her.

"Hey, leave her alone." Kevin said trying to be loud. They just shook him off though, giving him the finger and continuing to make Nazz feel down.

The two boys continued for about two minutes. They were spouting every foul name at her they could within that time. By the end of the cruel name calling Nazz just put a mask on her unhappy face. Kevin could see the transformation from sad to happy. He watched as she "shook off" the bully's labels. He could see through it though. She was going to go home and cry tonight…without anyone knowing. She never cried in the open…unless she fell out of a tree, or stubbed her toe in front of someone. Kevin smiled back at her, humoring her just for a bit.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget about that quiz on Friday. You really need to study for it." Kevin told her and then waved as she got into her mother's Volvo.

As soon as she was gone Kevin let the anger come out onto his face. He desperately wanted to find those guys that called Nazz fat and hideous and smash their heads together. She didn't deserve it! He was looking at the cement underneath his feet currently so that no one saw his expression. When Kevin looked up he realized that Edd's car was still there in the school's parking lot, where it always sat. And once he was walking back towards the school, he didn't know if he could stop himself from finding the black haired bully.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin looked all over the school to somewhere Edd might be. First he checked the cafeteria, where he sometimes met up with Johnny and Jimmy. He wasn't there…next he checked the rooftop, just in case he was sleeping up there. He would occasionally hear about Edd staying up there after school to clear his head or something. After climbing down all of the stairs he went to the last place in the entire school that Edd would ever go. He went to the swimming pool. Today wasn't a practice day so his chances were slim but he took the leap. He walked past the swim team's locker room and put his hands around the silver door knob that would lead him to the pool. He twisted it and looked out where the sun was blinding him a bit. He didn't see him anywhere. Then in the corner of his right eye he saw something move. There he saw Edd lying on one of the benches from the bleachers. He seemed peaceful until he heard the door close behind Kevin. Then he got up hastily. He was wearing a white tank top now with his usual black jacket and jeans. His silver hood was up over his hat now though.

"Pumpkin, you saved me the trouble of finding you later." He smirked. Kevin was suddenly discouraged. He shook away his worries and walked closer to Edd.

He opened his mouth to say something but Edd stood up and then walked over to the red head. "Well, as we were saying before, I…" Edd began but was stopped when Kevin shushed him.

Edd looked a bit put off. Kevin began talking but he wasn't sure if what was coming out was completely right. He was a bit nervous…and by a bit he was stumbling all over his words. "S-sorry, I just need you to get the other students to stop p-picking on Nazz." Kevin said finally.

Edd looked at the red head with an angry expression. His eyebrows were hidden by his hat and the rest of his face looked dark because of the position of the sun. Kevin looked up at the bully with slight determination in his eyes. The only other thing he was feeling was complete terror. Kevin gulped with a slight blush on his cheeks when he saw Edd shift his weight to his right side.

"And why should I help you out?" Edd asked his blue eyes meeting Kevin's big green ones.

"B-because she doesn't deserve all of the name calling, or anything for that matter. I just don't want to see her sad." Kevin looked down. With every fiber of his being telling him to turn away before he got punched, he stood firmly. "Please help me." He was blushing a little more now.

Edd took in the red head before him. He smirked and then he crossed his arms. While staring at the red head he shifted his weight to the other side. "Alright, but there are a few things that you have to agree to. Conditions, you might say." Edd said.

"I'll do anything." Kevin said to the bully with a sullen expression on his face.

And then Edd laughed. "Alright then Pumpkin."

Kevin had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. The way that Edd had laughed still scared him. Edd had left the scene leaving Kevin filled with terror and dread for the coming day. What had Kevin just agreed to? Kevin pondered what would happen to him tomorrow while riding home on his bike.

The next day Kevin had walked up to Nazz. She had put on some chap stick so that her lip would heal faster. Her hair was done in a neat braid, like always. Her glasses were different though. She had a spare pair just in case something like this happened. She was always prepared…but not for tests. Kevin smiled at her and asked her about her morning. It went surprisingly well. No late wake ups, no skipping breakfast, no snarky comments from her mom about her glasses and what a nerd she looked like with them on. She smiled a metal smile and they separated for first period.

Kevin found himself smiling as he walked down the hallway. He could see lots of improvement in Nazz's mood and it felt great that it would only get better. Kevin was really pleased with himself. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. Then he realized that he had bumped into someone after walking past his first period class.

"Geez Pumpkin. Watch where you are going." Edd said angrily. He cracked his knuckles to scare the red head.

"S-sorry about that. I was thinking about something else…" Kevin waved his arms in front of his chest.

"Whatever." Edd smirked. "Since I am granting your wish, you are now my slave. I expect to see you at every one of my swim competitions and practices. You have to obey me…no matter what. If in fact you fail to fulfill your order, our deal disappears and you can have fun lugging around your friend." Edd pushed the red head until he was against the wall. He leaned up against the brick wall lightly. "Do you understand?" He looked down at him with a smirk.

Kevin was in trouble now. He was a slave…for Edd? Nazz's protection was great, but now he had to worry about his own protection. Since he didn't see Edd much he was less terrifying. Now that he would be with him a lot more, he was scared to death. Kevin looked up at the bully with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I…I do."

Then the bully chuckled and walked away.

Kevin mapped out his schedule for the next few weeks while sitting at his desk at home. Every Tuesday and Thursday he had to be at swim practice with Edd and he had Quiz Bowl on Wednesday. There would be a competition on Friday, and the next Friday after that, if there were no weather problems. Kevin felt stupid for recording this on his calendar. It was like he was Edd's bitch now. Each time he thought about it like that he thought of the drive in incident and blushed like crazy.

"So you seriously have a slave now? Maybe I should do a nerd a favor and get my own!" Johnny said laughing.

"I agree." Jimmy said as the two sat down at the side of the pool. It was an early Tuesday morning and Edd had to be there to clean the swim team locker room. It was a previous punishment for punching one of the jocks for stepping on his foot. Now that it was done he was lying on the bleachers while his buddies pondered his current situation.

"You can't have one." Edd snickered. "No one will want anything from you guys." He sat up from the bleachers and looked at them.

They stared at him like that was a low blow. Then the three of them laughed.

"What did he want anyway? Maybe something totally selfish, like..." Johnny strained to think.

"Like a chance for his face to heal up after his prior beating?" Jimmy laughed.

"Nah, Pumpkin didn't want that." Edd stopped and looked at the guys. Apparently his voice sounded a bit kind, which wasn't the slightly raspy, always venomous tone they were used to. He then shook his head. "Let's get out of here. I need to meet up with the office and hand them the keys to the closet."

The other two nodded and then followed the black haired bully saying nothing further.

"Hey Kev, thanks for waiting." Nazz said as she came out of the girl's bathroom.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"Kevin, you just have to go to the book store with me today! I saw an ad for an amazing series that is out!" Nazz said being a tad dramatic.

Kevin laughed a bit. Then he stopped remembering that he had swim practice with Edd today. He just smiled at her. "Sorry Nazz. We'll go this weekend okay? I have to go straight home today." Kevin said trying to sound truthful.

"Aw…okay. But you are mine on Sunday! The book shop is closed on Saturdays." Nazz told him.

"Alright, it's a plan." Kevin laughed at her. Then they continued to the court yard for lunch.

Kevin was now on his way out of the school doors with Nazz. "I will see you at noon then. Put some air in your bike's front tire. It was down last time I saw it." He looked at her with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. You are such a nut with bikes." Nazz said opening the doors and sliding out.

The swim team would usually meet up at three thirty. They spent the thirty minutes before practice getting dressed and warming up for the training. Kevin knew this because he stayed after school sometimes, a few times he would get in trouble for being in a fight with a jock (he has a really bad case of _being in the wrong place at the wrong time_). He would occasionally see them practicing on his way out of the building.  
He might as well stay until the practice began. He walked away from the front doors of the school and walked down the hallway. A few minutes in the hallways and he was there facing the hallway that led to the pool. He felt a bit of dread. He knew that Edd must've been in the locker room. He would occasionally just stay after school and be in before any of the other team members. Then Kevin started walking. He got to the door and opened it slowly. He walked out and was faced with a burning light. He squinted and then saw that no one was out there yet. He sighed and then sat down at the second to last bench on the bleachers.

Then the red head pulled out his text books and began to do his homework. If he was going to be waiting around, he might as well not waste time. He decided to do his Math homework first, considering that it was his least favorite of the four homework assignments he had yet to do. It was just a simple worksheet testing his knowledge on the theories that they learned today. He had it done in roughly eight minutes. When he was done with that he started his History homework. All Kevin had to do were simple questions. He was angry that he had finished everything and he couldn't hear the swim team in the locker room yet (they were always loud according to the students that wanted tutored after school).

Since he was done with his homework he guessed that he should just read the History text book. They were going to have a test soon meaning that Kevin had to freshen up on his facts. This gave him the perfect opportunity to be a nerd so he wasn't going to waste it. Just when he opened the book he saw the door of the school open where he had first emerged from. It was Edd and his buddies. Edd had directed them to sit down but then stopped when he saw the red head. Kevin just gulped and looked down at his text book. Johnny and Jimmy were looking at him too, he could feel it. He felt instantly nervous. When he looked up again Johnny and Jimmy were sitting a few feet away from him. He looked at Edd now. He was currently stretching his arms and legs. Then in about two minutes he dove in.

"Fuck this is cold!" Edd shouted when he reached the surface of the water. This was followed by laughter by Johnny and Jimmy. "Hey, shut up or so help me I will get out of this pool." Edd yelled at them. Kevin didn't realize it, but he himself thought that Edd was pretty funny just now, aside from the profanity. Kevin turned back to text book and then drowned out the sound of splashing with a Primary Source about World War II.

"Pumpkin, get your nose out of the book, practice is starting." Edd yelled at the red head as he heard the other team members enter the pool yard. He just looked at Edd for a moment…then remembered the deal. He saved his place with a small piece of paper and closed the book then sliding it back into his messenger bag. He adjusted his glasses and watched the swimmers dive into the cold water. Once they came up they had about the same reactions as Edd…with less profanity though.

Finally the practice was over and Kevin could go home. He couldn't believe that he had wasted an hour and thirty minutes just looking at the boy's splash around in the water. They swam a lot of laps, but it wasn't very entertaining. The coach was currently high fiving the boys for their great effort today. Edd didn't high five the coach though. He just stayed behind the group fooling around with his buddies. Once the coach left the pool yard Edd instructed his friends to go wait for him outside the locker room. It was at this time that Kevin decided to grab his messenger bag. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked away from the bleachers. He didn't want Edd to catch him…but it was inevitable. Edd stopped Kevin on the side of the school. His head was touching the brick wall. Edd's arms were preventing the red head from leaving again.

"Geez Pumpkin, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Edd asked him menacingly.

"I-I was just heading home. I don't want my dad to freak out." Kevin was sort of lying. His dad wouldn't freak out, but it was comforting knowing that he could always use his dad to help him out of a tough situation.

"Okay, so how did I do today?" Edd asked. It seemed like he wanted loads of compliments.

"Well…I was kind of tuning out." Kevin said shrinking into the wall behind him. Edd looked angry now. "Sorry, I just couldn't stop thinking about Newton's theories of motion."

"I got upstaged by a dead guy? That seems a bit unfair…" Edd said dropping his hands to take the goggles off of his forehead.

Kevin looked at Edd with his disgruntled face. He was laughing a bit on the inside now. He looked really innocent. Kevin felt a smile tug at the edges of his mouth. He covered his mouth quickly. Edd saw this and smirked slightly. He then grabbed the rim of Kevin's hat and pulled down on it slightly. "Bye Pumpkin."

"Bye." Kevin said back at him fixing his hat.

It was extremely weird that Edd had been that close to Kevin and he hadn't freaked out that much. Edd was always coming too close but this time he didn't mind it. It was scary to think that he was used to it. No one should be used to their bully being that close to them. Edd wasn't even picking on him. He was just…talking. Edd was acting like a normal person, for once. Kevin shook these thoughts out of his head while he was walking up his driveway with his bike. He saw the blue truck that his father drove to work in the garage. He walked inside and saw his dad moving around the kitchen in his work shirt. He was currently working as a mechanic at the second best auto shop in the city they lived near. He was a bit chubby and had a slight beard growing. He never let it get too long though. He looked dirty from all of the oil stains on his clothing. He was probably getting a drink and heading to the shower to wash up. Kevin was right. The tall man went to the bathroom as soon as he had grabbed a beer.

Kevin woke up and hurried to get dressed. It was a Wednesday, meaning that it was a Quiz Bowl day! Kevin smiled more on Quiz Bowl days. Even if he were getting picked on, he would always grin at being important and good at something. Kevin kicked his bike stand and then peddled down the street. He swerved around the sidewalks and then a few minutes he was at the school.

"Hey Nazz." Kevin said smiling at her locker.

"Hi Kev." She seemed a bit distracted. "Sorry, I can't make it to Quiz Bowl tonight. My mom wants me to visit my grandpa in the hospital." She said to him shutting her locker with an apologetic face on.

"Oh, sorry to hear." Kevin said. He was used to Nazz's mom planning things without her. She was the kind of impromptu kind of person…it was kind of annoying truthfully.

"Don't feel bad, she just wants to go because my aunt doesn't think she cares enough about her family. It is just a family issue." Nazz said adjusting her back pack on her right shoulder.

"Ah, I see. Well, you are going to miss a ton of fun." Kevin laughed and Nazz joined in eventually.

_It should be a great day_, Kevin thought as he walked up to his first period class.

Kevin walked into the Physics classroom that would always hold Quiz Bowl immediately after school hours. Kevin looked inside the empty classroom. He felt a bit weird. The other students would usually walk in two minutes earlier than him, aside from Nazz, who was always the one who made them wait. Kevin sat in the nearest chair and waited just in case someone would show up. He was waiting for nearly ten minutes until someone opened the door. Kevin looked up expectantly.

"Harry?" Kevin asked him. "Where is everyone today?" He continued to stare at the blonde boy.

"Well, Nazz isn't coming because of her mom, Jamie and Rick were beaten up by a jock an hour ago so they went straight home, and Mary is sick." He explained to the red head. "I have to leave for an orthodontist appointment in about two minutes. I thought you would be waiting, so I came to tell you to go home."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for coming down here." The red head smiled and waited until the blonde walked out of the room.

Kevin sighed and then sat up in his chair. He should have known that the world would have tried to destroy the day for him. He grabbed his messenger bag off the desk behind his and stood up. He walked out of the classroom in a huff and then continued his way down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is your new chapter! I will update on Sundays but that may change for my own convenience. I hope you enjoy!**

Kevin sat down on the bleachers that afternoon in the pool yard. He watched halfheartedly as Edd dove into the water blowing past his other team mates. This time he watched as Edd came out of the water then started swimming, gasping for air when he turned his head. Then he went under the water and kicked the side of the pool with an amazing force. After he made his way back to the other side he did another four laps. Kevin didn't understand how he was so fast. The other team members were always so proud of him that it was sickening. They called him names like the _Not-So-Secret Weapon, _and the _Savior_.

Then Kevin noticed that Johnny and Jimmy weren't at today's practice. They usually went to hang around with Edd afterward. Apparently they were busy today so they couldn't go. _Even those idiots get busy_; Kevin thought about how everyone ditched him at Quiz Bowl. It wasn't their fault but he was really looking forward to it. He shook the negatives out of his head and focused on the swimmers in front of him. Today he was a bench higher from Tuesday because he wanted to see more action to take his mind off Quiz Bowl.

The red head's eyes involuntarily found Edd. The bully was looking at him too. It was kind of weird so Kevin looked away and directed his attention to the other boys. Edd must have gone under again to do another lap because he wasn't there when Kevin looked back.

"Hey Pumpkin, go to the vending machine down the street and get me a Coke." Edd bent over waving a dollar bill in Kevin's face.

Kevin looked up a bit displeased but he took the dollar. Edd stood up straight and then walked away to the locker room to change out of his swim suit. "Okay." Kevin said sighing.

"Be back in five minutes, 'kay?" Edd attempted to say this cutely. He failed…but it was a good try. Kevin moved with his messenger bag and then walked out of the pool yard. If he was going to make it back in five minutes, he had to hurry. It took about two minutes to get to the vending machine by the park by car, so if Kevin hurried he could be back with time to spare. He started to jog down the hallway, and then stopped at his bike to get on. Then he peddled down the street at a somewhat safe speed.

He got the Coke out of the vending machine after a lot of wrestling with it. First the dollar wouldn't go in, and then some of the Coke buttons wouldn't work so he had to check every one of them. He put the soda in his green bag and peddled back to the school. When he got there he noticed that Edd was waiting on the steps of the school. Kevin walked up to him leaving his bike on its kick stand by the curb. Kevin was a bit out of breath. There were a lot of hills on the way back from the park. Kevin gave him the Coke.

Edd smirked. He pulled out a purple stop watch. "Two minutes late isn't a bad start."

"You were timing me?" Kevin asked looking down at him with a sad face.

"No complaining. I had to test it out sometime." Edd snickered. "Now, I do have a swim competition to go to tomorrow so make sure to bring me a Coke. And get me a pack of gummy bears; I love 'em." Edd said relaxing a bit on the stairs before he got up. He walked down the stairs and then to his car.

Kevin just nodded at what he had to say before he started to blush. He instantly remembered the gummy bears that were thrown out the window at him. He still hadn't asked him about it, thank god. Kevin was sort of curious as to what he would say, but he kind of knew that it was just a trick to see what he would do. Maybe he just did that to make fun of the red head. No matter how many reasons he came up with in his head, nothing added up to the gummy bears. Right now the gummy bears were all lying under his bed. He hadn't touched them since the day they were chucked at him.

Kevin noticed that Jimmy and Johnny were there at the competition but they were a bit beat up. Jimmy's clothing was a bit tattered at the neck. His eye was bruised and it looked like he was coughing up a little blood a few minutes ago. Johnny's regular white shirt was dirty on the back and he had several bruises on his legs and large grass stains on his jean shorts. They looked like they were just jumped by the strongest guy in town…but that was Edd. Kevin realized that Edd wasn't even there at his own competition yet.

Kevin walked from his usual spot on the bleachers over to Johnny and Jimmy. He didn't think that they would beat him up given their current condition. When he got there he looked them over again. Johnny looked up.

"What do you want nerd?" Johnny said in a tired voice.

"Uh…I just wanted to know where Edd was. He hasn't shown up yet and the competition will start in five minutes." Kevin said to them and they looked over at each other. Their silence was unnerving.

"We don't know where he is. Last time we saw him he sent us here to wait for him." Jimmy said.

"He said he would be right back…those jerks must've gotten more of their buddies to fight with them." Johnny said angrily. Kevin could see him shaking.

Kevin wasn't curious anymore. He had a feeling he knew exactly what had happened. He was in another fight with some guys he recently pissed off. This occasionally happened. Edd wasn't stupid enough to go alone though. He always knew that the opponent would have a backup plan just in case something went wrong. If he was ever outnumbered he had Johnny and Jimmy covering his back. Edd enjoyed fair fist fights but sometimes someone brought a bat and Edd had to use more than his physical strength. He had to outsmart his opponent too. Kevin wasn't necessarily worried for the bully, but something didn't sit right when he heard that Edd was alone and fighting with other angry apes.

Everyone was now leaving the pool yard now. Edd wasn't there so most of his fangirls went home before it started. The team had won by using one of their bench warmers to fill the place of their best player. Edd had never missed a swim competition before so his coach was never prepared for this kind of change. He was always used to cheering on Edd to win. When Edd didn't show up the team was confused as to why their favorite team member was not there. Kevin watched as everyone left. He guessed that it was his turn to leave. He was about at the door when Johnny grabbed his shoulder. The red head was terrified that someone grabbed him from behind but was okay when he turned around.

"Look dork, he told us not to show up no matter what. Go to his house and check on him for us." Johnny said his hand still on Kevin's shoulder. Jimmy was nodding his head when Kevin looked at him for confirmation.

It wasn't like him to listen to these idiots but something in their tone of voice made his chest hurt. "O-okay, I have some things to drop off for him anyway." Kevin said as he looked into Johnny's eyes. He was rushing his way to his bike in the front of the school.

He adjusted the kick stand and was on his way to Edd's house. It wasn't far from his house, just about a mile away. In about fifteen minutes Kevin was slowing down at Edd's driveway. Kevin looked up at the white colored house. It was simple siding with clean windows and blue shutters. The front walk was very nice and clean. Kevin parked his bike on the stone pat closer to the door. Kevin took his messenger bag with him and he knocked on the door.

He knocked on the door about three times before he decided to give up. The sun was setting already and his father was probably home maybe even wondering where Kevin could have gone. As soon as Kevin turned to leave the door opened. Kevin looked at the dark figure in the door. Kevin took a step closer. He was just inches away from the shadow that was now breathing heavily.

Edd was hunched over clutching his stomach tightly. Blood dropped from his lips a few times. Dried blood covered his nose and upper lip. His bottom lip was split open a bit. Edd was covered in bruises probably from head to toe. His clothes looked dirty and tattered, just like Johnny's and Jimmy's. They were right to be worried, Edd looked horrible. He must've taken on like six guys at once all on his own.

"Pumpkin…go away." Edd clutched the frame of the door with one eye shut.

"I-I was told by Johnny and Jimmy t-to check on you." Kevin said stuttering a bit. Edd looked so set on making him leave.

"I could care less about your reason. Go the hell away." His voice was venomous now.

"B-but, you are hurt…are you sure you don't want me to-" Kevin was cut off when Edd's head collapsed on his shoulder.

"N-never mind…first aid kit is in the cabinet under the sink." Edd said admitting defeat.

Kevin listened to him and brought him to sit on the bathroom floor. He sat his messenger bag down at the door. If he was ever going to treat Edd's wounds he had to be completely clean. Edd was undressing himself and stepping into the shower as Kevin left the room keeping an ear out for him turning off the water. He washed off the dirt he had on his skin. It took about five minutes until Edd was out of the shower and covered with a towel so that Kevin could treat him. His hips and upper thigh were covered by the white material. While Edd was showering, Kevin grabbed the first aid kit. Edd's black hair was out and since Kevin had never seen it he was shocked at how long it was. It was about to his shoulder in the back because it was layered. His bangs went over his right eye a bit. Edd had already put on his dog tags and they were a tad dirty, but it didn't look like their owner cared. Edd was sitting in the middle of the bathroom on the floor so that Kevin could access his injuries more efficiently.

Edd had a somewhat deep cut on his cheek so Kevin put some healing cream on it and plastered a Band-Aid on gingerly. With Edd's chest bare and so close it was kind of hard to focus, but Kevin did his best. Now was not the time to be nervous. It wasn't like Edd would try something anyway. He was falling in and out of consciousness. The only time he reacted to the treatment was when Kevin was putting a bandage on each of his knees. He didn't mean to be rough. As soon as Edd winced Kevin apologized profusely. When there was no response he gave up and continued looking at the damage on his back. There was nothing but bruises and the occasional drag mark. Edd's hands were all marked up so he took some bandages and made sure that they were covered. Once that was done Kevin grabbed Edd's hat off the floor. He reached up and put the hat on Edd's head carefully, making sure that he didn't wake the sleeping boy.

Kevin went upstairs trying to find Edd's room to get some new clothes for him. Kevin eventually found the room to the left of the hallway and it was the last door. It was a deep blue colored room with a white trim at the top and bottom of the wall. His carpet was a blue color similar to the wall but just a hue lighter. Kevin walked over to dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers…it was actually really awkward looking through Edd's collection of clothes. If he had done this just as a nerd and not Edd's slave he would be killed…twice. He found a pair of black shorts that weren't tight so that he could wear pants and not irritate his knees. The shirt that Kevin found was a normal white T-shirt. He carried the clothing down and walked back into the bathroom. Edd was already trying to get up but he had failed. Kevin left the room while Edd got dressed. When he was done he came back in and helped him to the couch. He didn't think that he was able to get to his room with his knees all marked up.

"Okay, seems like you are content…for now." Kevin said giving a heartfelt expression. He wasn't smiling; he didn't think that Edd would appreciate what kind of miracle it would be for _him_ to get a smile.

"Pumpkin…pain killers." Edd said faintly. "Medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Okay…" Kevin rushed to grab him some pills and water. Once the pills were eaten and a sip of water was taken. Edd looked like he was doing fine. He might become a little warped because of the pain killers, but that was probably going to happen a while after Kevin was gone.

Once it looked like Edd was sleeping Kevin lifted himself from the foot of the couch and walked towards the door. Then he felt a tug on his long sleeve.

Kevin looked over his shoulder to see Edd's blue eyes open and focused on him. He blushed slightly and then turned around completely. "Yes Edd?" Kevin asked him crouching down beside his head.

"Stay." He said with such a faint firmness that Kevin was questioning whether or not this was an order or a request. Kevin blushed a bit more. His glasses showed the details in Edd's face. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked too many times. Edd was still holding onto his sleeve as well, even if he would've disagreed Edd wouldn't have let him leave without a fight. There was no way that Kevin could take down Edd, even in his new condition. Kevin sighed.

"Fine, but I have to call my dad." Kevin said and then Edd let go of his green sleeve. He hunted a minute trying to find the phone. It was right beside the fridge. Kevin called his house, but there was no answer. His father was probably asleep. _Thank god_. He left a message, just in case when his father woke up and was hunting for him.

"Alright Edd, would you like anything now that I am here for the night?" Kevin asked sitting down right beside his face.

"Hand me the remote?" He asked pointing to the plastic rectangular shape on the top of the TV. Edd gave it to him and then put it on a movie channel. "Would you look at that, this was the movie that was playing at the drive in." Edd was snickering.

"Oh…" Kevin got a bit quiet.

"Hey did you bring that Coke and my gummy bears?" Edd asked.

"Yes…" Kevin said and then going into the bathroom to retrieve his messenger bag. He handed Edd the box of gummy bears and then put his Coke on the table next to his glass of water. Kevin sat down at Edd's feet again.

"This is exactly like the drive in…aside from my hand being in your pants." Edd said chuckling. He seemed a bit loopy. The pain killers were clearly getting to him. The fact that he said this so easily hit Kevin like a ton of bricks. He was blushing severely now.

"I guess so…" Kevin said quietly.

Edd sensed his discomfort. Even if he was all doped up he could read the atmosphere. "Sorry about that…it was hard to stop myself." He said slurring a bit.

First Kevin gawked at him. Edd never said sorry, and he never would have said anything relating to what he felt, _ever_. It seemed like pain killers could solve any Edd problem with the correct dosage. He certainly was easy to deal with while out of it. "It's okay…but what were the gummy bears about?" Kevin asked. He didn't know if he was actually okay with what Edd did to him. He moved passed it in no time. Kevin guessed that it was just because he never really held onto the bad things in life. When his parents got divorced he didn't bother to ask questions or want an explanation. He figured it was the same with what Edd did to him. He felt like he was taking advantage of Edd by doing this while he was calm…too calm.

"I don't know..." Edd said innocently. This was the sweetest that Kevin had ever heard him speak.

Kevin looked at the black haired boy lying on the couch, his feet over the red head's thighs. Edd didn't look at him once while he was speaking. Kevin's heart was thumping noticeably in his chest. He blushed a little bit more and looked at the TV.

"Pumpkin? What are you doing in my house…fully clothed?" Edd asked as he lowered his head over Kevin's. Their lips were dangerously close together this time.

"Huh? Oh…I patched you up last night. You wanted me to stay," Kevin yawned "so I did." He then collapsed on the couch where Edd used to be laying. From all of the sunlight in the room he could tell that it was early morning.

"You seem content in your tormentor's house. I could make you do anything right now." Edd threatened.

Kevin sighed on the couch and looked completely peaceful. "Yeah…just a nap first."

Edd blushed a bit and then stared at the red head. He was ignoring him! Edd looked over the small boy as he rested his head. His glasses were still on and were a bit crooked as he snuggled the couch cushion beneath him. His hat fell off his head and was now lying upside down. Edd just shook his head and walked away from the couch and into the kitchen.

"You are really lucky…" Edd muttered to Kevin.

When Kevin woke up he was still on the couch at Edd's house. The sunlight was a bit brighter. He must have been sleeping for about an hour. He could barely sleep with Edd lying near him so he was really tired. The TV was off and Edd was nowhere to be found. Kevin got off of the couch and went looking for the bully. He adjusted his glasses and put on his hat. He first went upstairs to Edd's room. The red head saw Edd sitting on his bed. His white T-shirt was off but he was still in his shorts.

"Edd, I am going home now. Remember to change your bandages tonight." Kevin said looking at him.

"Whatever Pumpkin." Edd said leaning back on his palms and smirking at the red head.

Then Kevin got his messenger bag and rode his bike back to his house. While leaving he felt his heart pang in his chest slightly with each time he peddled. He was reminded of Edd as he slipped in and out of consciousness last night. The sudden weakness probably made the bully hate that someone saw him like that. Kevin laughed at Edd on the inside while he slowed down into his driveway. He put his bike in the garage and then walked into the house.

When he got there no one was waiting for his arrival, his father was sleeping in his room. Kevin moved quietly around the house and thought about nothing but his academic work.

"Are you done now?" Kevin asked watching Nazz walk out of the book store with two bags in her hands.

"Yes, I think this will hold me for about a month." Nazz said happily. She put the five books in her back pack and threw the bags away in the trashcan beside the book store.

Kevin laughed and then got on his bike and waited for her to get on hers. Once she was on her pink bike Kevin started peddling down the street. Going with Nazz to the book store was really refreshing. She didn't know about anything about Edd pushing himself on top of the red head so it was like an escape to him. He enjoyed talking to her about the new series that were out and whether or not they were a decent read. He didn't think that he would enjoy normalcy as much as he did today. Kevin stayed at Nazz's house for a few minutes before getting on his bike and leaving her.

**Please review! I would love to hear feedback and possibly improve my work. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys! I Hope you like it!**

"Damn, they really did you in!" Johnny said rushing up to Edd. Jimmy followed shortly after. They both looked like they were better. So did Edd. He just had a few bruises at random locations on his body. The cut on his cheek was healing really fast, so he didn't need a Band-Aid on it. His knees were fine so he was wearing his black skinny jeans and red T-shirt again. His jacket was zipped up because it was a chilly Monday morning.

"Yeah, you should have steered clear of those guys! You're lucky they were no match for me." Edd smirked.

"You beat them!?" Jimmy asked shocked. "There were at least seven guys there!"

"Fuck yeah, I got beat to hell and back but I did it." Edd laughed.

"Wow, you are incredible." Johnny said. "Did that little dork show up at your house?"

"Pumpkin? He said something about you guys sending him. He patched me up and went home Saturday morning." Edd continued to walk into the school with his buddies.

"Cool." Johnny and Jimmy said in unison as they walked into the hallway. Neither of them questioned why he spent the night. Frankly, they were scared to ask. Having a problem with Edd meant you got the same treatment as the nerds.

"Hey Nazz, what's up?" Kevin asked her as he leaned up against the locker next to hers.

"Nothing really, I am already into one of the books that I bought yesterday. I couldn't put it down yesterday!" Nazz said happily.

"Nice. Did you get enough sleep? You look kind of tired."

"Yeah, when I finally did put down the book I kept thinking about it. I really need to stop."

"I would say so…" Kevin said and then walked with her until he had to go down another hallway to his first period.

He was about half way down the hallway when he noticed that Edd once again was standing beside his classroom. He walked up to the bully, expecting him to give him an order to do his housework or something.

"Hey Pumpkin." Edd said once the red head stopped in front of him.

"H-hi." Kevin said timidly as Edd flicked the black part of his hat up. He once again put his arms against the white wall trapping Kevin.

"I am coming over on Saturday night. Johnny's buddy is having a bonfire and you are going to go with me, got it?"

"W-what?" Kevin asked questioningly. He was lost. Edd was ordering him to go on another outing with him. _Great_. Now he had to deal with his goons more than he already had to. "W-why do I have to go?"

"Because, I said so." Edd took a step back from the shorter boy. He almost turned around but then remembered something that he had to tell the red head. He whispered the message into the boy's ear and strutted off with his hands in his pockets.

_I hope you know that next time you're at my house; you won't be sleeping on the couch. _Kevin gulped. He knew exactly what Edd had meant by this. He wasn't being truthful, right? He was just lying to scare the red head, right? He hoped that he was correct because he knew that Edd would eventually want him to come to his house and run some errands. Then Kevin realized that with just a few words Edd could make him do anything. He should have made a few exceptions when he made that deal with him! Kevin was kicking himself for ever thinking that this could have positive results for him in the end. Kevin tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and entered his first period.

After his class ended Kevin found Nazz and they went to their sanctuary.

"So what is your weekend like? My mother wants me to go visit my grandmother again. I can only handle so much: 'You look like one of those girls that will never appeal to a boy! How are you going to get married?' it's getting hard to be sarcastic."

"Dang, she sure is living in the past." Kevin laughed. "I am doing nothing special this weekend. Boring, huh?"

"It's going to be as uneventful as mine." Nazz shrugged and then grinned at him. She then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Seems like it." Kevin was lying to her again…but he just smiled and ate his lunch. At least she was safe at school.

Kevin walked with Nazz to her locker. "You are being all sad and junk because a _side character_ is going through some issues? That is just silly," Kevin said.

"Shut up. You just don't understand. He is her best friend and he can't think of a way to tell her his horrible secret! I can't believe how insensitive you are," she said crossing her arms.

The characters problems sounded vaguely familiar. He tried not to think about how similar his problems were like the side character's problems. Literature has a sneaky way of creeping up and finding a way to explain your current situation. It's really strange.

"Shut up you book junkie," Kevin said playfully. "Besides, he'll be fine in the end." Kevin said to comfort her.

She sighed. "I guess."

It was Wednesday night and Kevin was lying on his couch reading a few chapters ahead in his American History text book. Then he heard a knock at the door. He didn't want to get up but he slowly got to the door considering it could be Nazz crying over her book characters again. He opened the door with a smile on his face. Then in almost a flash all of the joy was ripped from his face. It was Edd.

That last statement might have been a little melodramatic but Kevin couldn't hide his displeasure. Kevin hoped that he wouldn't be harassed again by the bully. He had enough of that at school. Almost without thinking Kevin leaned on the door frame and sighed.

"You don't look happy to see me Pumpkin."

"Sure, now why are you here?" Kevin asked him.

"Well…" Edd looked a little strange today. "Look I need to tell you about my friends. They are sort of…weird."

"You mean the ones that you hung out with in middle school?" Kevin stood up straight. "Why? I already know most of them."

"Yeah okay, but people sometimes change." Edd said his eyes now staring at the nerd. This topic seemed to be really important to him. Kevin opened the door to let the bully inside.

They walked to the couch where Edd talked about who is friends were.

"First there is Eddy. Please for the love of god don't find yourself alone with him. Also beware his girlfriend Lee. She gets obsessive. May and Ed won't give you any trouble, they are kind of quiet." Edd said.

"Isn't there another girl…Marie?" Kevin asked Edd.

"Oh yeah, Marie is fine. She'll be cool with you."

Kevin got a weird vibe from Edd when he said that last sentence. What was the reason that Edd wanted him to go? "Oh, but who's hosting the bonfire?"

"Uh, Plank. He isn't loud or obnoxious. No one knows anything about him except Johnny." The bully said and then got up from the couch. "There is that. Well, I'll be off now Pumpkin."

And with that Ed left Kevin alone again and with all of this new information he didn't know what to do. Was he somehow supposed to impress Edd's friends? Why would he need to do that? He couldn't even impress his parents! Kevin grabbed his American History book and walked back into his room to lie on his bed and think about scenarios of how everything would go down at the bonfire.


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

**I really hope you like this Chapter! I had to do it in two parts because I was a bit worried that it would get overwhelming for you guys. Please enjoy! XD**

_Part 1_

Edd would be at Kevin's house at six-thirty and Kevin was still deciding if he should fake his own death. He didn't like people let alone people like Edd. If Edd was a bully what would his friends be like!? Kevin could only wonder. He had already forgotten what all of Edd's friends were like because Kevin and Nazz moved away after Elementary school. He had no idea what the years had done to the already unstable youths.

Kevin went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was the same color it always was and his freckles were as ugly as ever. Hi red glasses made him look even worse today than any other day. He wished he could get a pep talk from Nazz but oh wait he can't because everything has to be a secret. Kevin hated himself for lying again. If he had just told her he wouldn't feel so bad right now.

Kevin looked at his clothes. He was wearing a lot of layers a white tank-top, a dark brown T-shirt, and a green plaid over shirt that wasn't buttoned. His old navy blue jeans that he only wore during the summer were baggy and loose because his mother had to estimate his size. His only athletic shoes were a bit tattered but it didn't matter.

Kevin walked into his room expecting that Edd would come through the window again. Instead Kevin heard the doorbell ring.

The nerd was stunned that he actually used the door again. Crawling through the window must have gotten boring. That or he finally listened when Kevin said that his dad worked late.

"Ready?" Edd said with a smirk.

Kevin looked up at Edd who was wearing his trademark beanie and jacket but he was wearing baggy black knee high shorts and an orange shirt. He was wearing a pair of black running shoes.

Kevin couldn't believe it but when he looked out the window of Edd's car they were already driving up a dirt road. Peach Creek wasn't as far away as he thought. He guessed that distances are longer when you are a kid. He looked at the trees that were concealing the road. It was getting dark and now Kevin was even more nervous. Edd could kill him here and burn his body. No one would know! His father wouldn't notice that he was gone, Nazz wouldn't know who took him, and the police will assume he just flung himself off a bridge from being bullied in school.

Kevin sighed. Edd obviously noticed this and looked at the red head that had his head leaning on the window.

"They won't kill you. I promise." Edd said.

That coming from him didn't make Kevin feel any better but he tried to act calmer. Kevin wanted to just leave but knowing what Edd could do to him made him reluctant to hatch an escape plan. The boy realized that Edd was parking the car in a grassy area outside of a forest. This was the forest that he and the others would play in when they were younger. Kevin never joined in though. He would always be playing with Nazz.

Kevin got out of the car when he noticed Edd was leaving him behind. He rushed to keep up. The last thing he wanted to was get lost out here and be forced to find his way back home. The thought of getting lost at dusk made him almost regret coming…well regret coming even more. One of his fears was to be left alone in the woods; he would have to find his own resources. Kevin hadn't read any survival books in a long time so he would be as good as dead. He shook his head and followed Edd into the dark forest.

It's like he already knew where the bonfire would happen. Kevin couldn't believe that no one had to lead them to the site of the shin-dig; Edd just knew. Kevin looked at his feet. There was little evidence of a path for them to follow. It seemed like they still used it. Then he saw evidence of a few footprints. Other people had been traveling this path. Obviously Edd's friends, considering they looked pretty fresh.

Then Edd suddenly stopped in front of the red head. He accidentally bumped into him. He apologized to the bully without thinking. It seemed like he should.

The red head looked around the bully and saw the fire glowing. It lit up the trees around them. There around the fire the nerd could see everyone sitting on logs making small talk. They didn't seem so scary…yet.

"Hey, it's Double D!" Ed, the tallest of the group shouted and ran to hug him. His green jacket was draping over his body. It went down to his knees. Underneath it he wore a red and white T-shirt. His jeans were as baggy as ever. Edd was being crushed in his grip so he was obviously strong. Edd didn't even bother to push him off. Perhaps he thought it to be pointless, considering Ed could lift the bully up in the air while hugging him.

"Geez, let him go lunk-head. You're gonna crush him." Eddy walked up. He was wearing a leather jacket that covered his yellow shirt. His jeans had holes in the knees. He was smoking a cigarette. Kevin tried not to judge too harshly. Eddy pulled his black hair back with his free hand.

"Yeah Ed, come over here and keep me warm." A blonde said. Kevin deduced by her whiney tone and language that she was May.

Ed then looked behind Edd when he put him down. He inspected the red head. "Who is this Double D? A friend of yours from that new school?" He asked.

Kevin backed up a bit and tried not to look so intimidated.

Edd grabbed the nerd and brought him forward.

"Now now everyone, don't be so hasty." The bully said grabbing Kevin's shirt and pointing to him. "This is Pumpkin. He likes to be called Kevin though so be nice to him. If you touch him Eddy I swear to God you will be dead in two minutes." Edd looked at the shorter boy who had by now come closer to get a better look at the blushing boy.

Eddy then walked away angrily. "Whatever Double D." He stood next to where Lee was sitting.

"Pumpkin from the left we have: Johnny, Plank, Marie, May, Jimmy, Sarah, and then Lee. " He said pointing to each of them as he said their names. "Then there are these two idiots." He pointed to Eddy and Ed. Kevin chuckled although he knew that it might cause trouble for him.

The group didn't seem to care. Then Edd left Kevin's side to go give Plank a high five. "Thanks for inviting us man." He smiled a smile that was kind of weird to look at. Edd was Kevin's bully so seeing him smile so cutely was kind of scary. He didn't even think the bully could smile so happily. He was probably just with his friends. He probably missed them, like Kevin missed Nazz right now because he was out of his comfort zone.

Plank looked sort of out of it. At first Kevin thought that he was just tired but what teenager didn't live during the night hours? A slim few and he might have been one of them. Plank seemed kind of boring. But his clothes said otherwise. He had on a leather jacket like Eddy's but his had spikes on the shoulders. It hardly seemed fitting. The fairly tanned boy had a brown shirt underneath as he smoked a cigarette. His dark green jeans lead to his black and white shoes. Then Kevin remembered that Johnny always had a block of wood named Plank. _So…Plank must be a close family friend. That or Plank was named after human Plank being such a bore? Oh well, this was fanfiction logic. Anything can happen._

Plank must have noticed that Kevin was staring at him because he waved shyly at him. Then he focused on something else. He was looking out into the woods. Kevin glanced over seeing if he could find anything. He didn't see anything but shadows that made him a bit scared. Then he noticed someone walking out of the shrubs and trees. He was really short, like Eddy short. He had weird green hair and was wearing a green sweater, just like himself…but this one seemed itchy and darker. It lacked a pattern on the front as well. It seemed like it was knitted with precision. You couldn't find a complicated design like that in any stores he went to on occasion.

The short boy was carrying a lot of fire wood. The branches seemed to take up all of the space he had in his arms. He ran towards the group with a big smile on his face. Then like Kevin had predicted the little guy had tripped on a branch and dropped all of the sticks he had collected. He winced at the pain he felt on his knee and before Kevin could even get in close to the boy Plank was already standing there next to him.

Plank didn't speak and the boy got up and dusted himself off while Plank collected the sticks for him.

"Thank you Plank! Now to feed the fire." The boy ran toward the fire. Plank was obviously concerned about him because he made sure to be in arms length of the boy the entire time he was near the fire. The flame could easily swallow that boy hole and burn his body to a crisp.

Kevin must have looked pretty curious because Eddy walked up to him and explained. Kevin headed Edd's warning to not get too close even if Eddy didn't. He didn't want to get Eddy in trouble with Edd.

"That small-fry right there is Jim. He is almost the same age as us so don't worry. Plank just started hanging around him this year so we know about as much as you do." Eddy said plainly. He threw down the cigarette he had between his lips and smashed it into the dirt beneath him.

"Oh, thanks. I was wondering why he looked so concerned about him." Kevin said hushed. He was still blushing. Eddy intimidated him a lot; maybe even more than Edd.

Then Lee, a puffy red head just like himself strutted over a bit angrily. She grabbed Eddy's ear and pulled him back toward the logs she was previously sitting at. Edd was right, she was a bit controlling. He laughed to himself instead of judging their relationship. He was obviously happy with her if he let her push him around.

**I would love it if you reviewed my work! I am in desperate need of some feedback. Tell me how I'm doing okay? **


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was unsure of how I wanted this chapter to go down. =,=" Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_Part 2_

Kevin was happy hanging in the back standing but someone called him over; an odd blue haired girl with a bunch of piercings on her ear. She also had a stud on the right side of her nose. Kevin came over not knowing what to expect from her. This was obviously Marie. She was the one that looked like she would know Edd the most. She practically wore the same style clothing. She had a blue beanie over her head and a black T-shirt. Her pants were some dark black ones that came down to her calves. Kevin was surprised that she wasn't cold. Edd was very vague with her description. How did he know that Marie would be cool with him? Well, he was right about Ed and Eddy, so he had reason to believe him about Marie.

She seemed a bit alone here. Her sisters were talking to their boyfriends and it seemed like she was lonely. He had no idea why but asking questions would be rude so he stayed quiet. He only said the most appropriate things like: "Hi" and "Cool" when needed. Marie then looked at Edd, who was on the other side of the bonfire chatting up with Eddy, who was drinking from a weird metal container. Kevin didn't want it to be alcohol but he had a feeling that it was.

"I'll jump right into this then. Do you like Edd?" Marie asked.

She was not kidding. She literally just turned an awkward silence into love talk. Like, he wasn't even sure if he liked himself. "Uh…I don't know. He is a jerk…but he is nice, actually."

"Yeah, he's like that. It gets kind of exhausting watching him go from a cold hearted bastard to someone with an actual pulse." She says everything about him like she has some experience. Then again they were friends for a long time. Kevin could feel some pain rooted deep in her voice.

"Alright Pumpkin, it's our turn to go get firewood. Get up." Edd grabbed the red head's arm and pulled him up away from Marie.

"Hey, Edd. Let go! I can walk by myself." Kevin said grabbing his Quiz Bowl hat so it didn't fall off as they walked through the forest.

"You might be able to but I can't. I shouldn't have drunk so much of Eddy's flask. Oh god. I don't even know what he put in there." Edd said and in a few seconds Kevin was holding his shoulder to make sure he made it through the woods okay. The red head was given the flash light to look for the firewood while Edd leaned on him hopelessly trying to overcome the alcohol.

Kevin started to pick up sticks that he thought looked dry enough to burn. He had a couple in his hands before Edd slumped under a tree. It seemed like he just needed a short rest. He was probably dizzy. Kevin looked back and saw the light of the bonfire. He looked at Edd who was an idiot. _How could he drink alcohol when he has to drive them home? What was he thinking? _

After a few minutes the red head had collected a lot of firewood and then headed over to Edd who was still sitting under the tree. He seemed a bit better now. Kevin knelt down in front of him and he checked the bully for signs of life.

"Edd, hey, let's go back." Kevin said putting the sticks down to tap Edd.

The bully opened his eyes. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. He could only see it because of the light of the moon and the bonfire. The bully looked into Kevin's eyes and moved a bit closer. Instead of gently touching the boy like planned the bully shoved him over and fell on top of him.

"E-Edd, are you okay? Get off." Kevin said trying to lift the bully off of him so that they could get back to the group.

"No, Pumpkin. We gotta stay here. I don't wanna be near themmm…" He was slurring his words and everything. He obviously didn't handle alcohol very well. Kevin crawled out from underneath him.

"We have to get back there. They might think that we ran off." Kevin said. He was holding Edd's head up as the bully lied on the ground in front of him. Edd's arms were propping him up so he didn't fall.

"I don't carrrre." He said and then he bit his lip. The bully was trying to hold himself back from something. Kevin had no idea what he was doing.

The bully grabbed the red heads hands and held them in his. He then closed his heavy eyes and kissed Kevin's neck. He licked and bit at the sensitive skin lightly. He kissed it a few times more before Kevin knew what was happening. The bully was so engrossed in his current activity that he had no idea that Kevin was freaking out. He was turning red and everything. He strained to regain his composure.

Kevin knew that this would happen somewhere in the back of his mind. He was used to Edd doing weird things to him so this barely fazed him. This time it was different because Edd wasn't interested in kissing at all with his previous experience. He just wanted to touch…not kiss. Kevin was brought back to reality when Edd moved his right hand to the nerd's throat. Kevin' heart was beating fast and he could feel himself hold back a light groan. Kevin bit his lip and with his free hand tried to grab Edd's head. The bully looked up at the sudden contact and suddenly Marie's words came to the nerd. "_It gets kind of exhausting watching him go from a cold hearted bastard to someone with an actual pulse"._ She was right, at school he was such an ass…but now, Kevin was tempted to kiss him…and hard. He wanted to hold nothing back. Even if he reeked like alcohol and was all over him, he couldn't resist that jerk, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't even explain this urge.

**How did you like it!? Tell me, tell me, tell me! (please)**


	8. Chapter 7: Part 1

**I am so sorry for this short chapter. You have no idea how disappointed I am at myself. I had written the other half of this chapter while awake at 3 a.m. last night but it seems to be gone now. I will have the other half done as soon as I can upload it. I promise.**

_Part 1_

Kevin rose from his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around his room making sure it was really his own. Then he lifted his blanket expecting to see Edd. But he didn't. Kevin sighed with relief. That was the scariest dream he had ever had. He was still catching his breath. Kevin looked outside. It was sunny out. Then he realized he had no idea how he got home last night. What happened after Edd started…doing that stuff to him?

Kevin tried to remember what they did, or how they got home because Edd was too drunk to even walk. It was weird that not even he could remember anything. Kevin got out of his bed. He realized that he was still in his clothes from yesterday; the only change was that they were really wrinkled from sleeping in them. Kevin made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He saw about five different red marks on his collar bone and neck. Luckily they were all low on his neck so hiding them from Nazz would be a breeze. He touched one and then remembered Edd kissing him there intently. His heart beat faster and he could vividly picture the bully biting his neck. He blushed severely and tried to forget all about it by taking a shower.

Once he was out he felt a bit better but he still had to see if Edd was okay. He was a bit worried considering he was drunk last night. Kevin kept thinking about his sudden urge to kiss Edd. It was probably only a one-time thing. There was no way that he still wanted to kiss Edd. The bully must've been looking at him weirdly…yeah. Edd must have hypnotized him or something. The nerd went back into his room and picked out an outfit for today.

He picked up a black and red T-shirt and his brown cargo pants and slid on his loafers. He grabbed his Quiz Bowl hat from the floor and put it on. His glasses were already planted on his freckled face. The nerd walked out of his house and grabbed his bike out of the garage. He peddled down the street determined to get to Edd's house.

He arrived in minutes and he placed his red bike outside of the bully's house. He knocked on the door lightly. When no one answered he forgot that it was nine in the morning. Edd might not have even been up yet. When he turned around the door swung open.


End file.
